warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Hi, hier sind meine Charaktervorlagen:. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Fireheart002 (Diskussion) 11:57, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) HI du EI^^ Hiiiiii :3 Ich bin Efeuwolke und geh mal davon aus das du mich nicht kennst^^ Dein Profilbild ist voll knuffig und deine Beschreibung über dich ist total LOL XDD Schau doch mal auf meinem Profil vorbei! LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 09:28, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hallöchen (: Hallo - ich bin Lovely :D Du bist noch neu im Wiki, oder? Nun ja, relativ neu :3 Ich bin hier schon länger aktiv - aber egal (Warum auch immer ich gerade sowas langweiliges schreibe ^_^). Ich wollt' fragen, ob wir vielleicht →Friends← sein wollen? :3 Kann ich dich Om-Nom nennen? :'D Du kannst mich gern Lovely nennen :) AL, deine 16:34, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :3 Bild Da du nun bereits zum zweiten Mal ein Bild zu einem Artikel (Nacht(kralle)) hinzugefügt hast, welches hier nicht benutzt werden darf, da die Vorlage ausschließlich dem Warrior Cats Wiki dient, bitte ich dich, kein Bild mehr mit dieser Vorlage oder ähnlichen aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki hochzuladen. MfG, 11:48, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ja, den Fehler habe ich bereits zweimal beseitigt, da er falsch war. Ich verstehe das ganze Getue mit dem Lizenzkästchen nicht, denn das musst du garnicht auf die Seite stellen, auf die du auch das Bild stellst. Diese Mühe kannst du dir leicht ersparen ^^ Nun, was dein Fehler war, ist, dass du eine der Vorlagen des Warrior Cats Wikis verwendet hast, die hier nicht verwendet werden dürfen. Dies hat urheberrechtliche Gründe, da Tau, die Zeichnerin der Vorlagen des Warrior Cats Wikis, es nicht will, wenn man diese außerhalb des Wikis benutzt. Das gilt auch hier. Diese Vorlagen hast du sicher von der Charakter-Art-Seite des Warrior Cats Wikis, und dort steht dreimal in kräftiger Rotfarbe, dass man die Vorlagen nicht auf anderen Wikis benutzen darf. Auch wenn dieses Wiki hier Partnerwiki des Warrior Cats Wikis ist, hier gelten dieselben Regeln. Vorlagen für dieses Wiki findest du hier: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:20776 Wie gesagt, ein Lizenzkästchen brauchen deine Seiten garnicht, vielleicht ist das auf anderen Wikis oder Seiten so, aber hier definitiv nicht. :3 Ich hoffe du hast jetzt verstanden, was du falsch gemacht hast (denn ich kann manchmal echt ziemlich in Rätseln sprechen :'D) MfG, 12:53, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Das ist ja eigentlich nichts schlimmes, das kann ja mal vorkommen :3 Das mit den Vorlagen ist so: Du darfst sie nur im Warrior Cats Wiki benutzen. Klar darfst du über Skype deiner Freundin privat ein Bild schicken, welches mit Tau's Vorlagen gemalt wurde, allerdings nur, solange es nicht auf irgendeiner Seite im Internet (auch nicht Facebook, Twitter, Instagram o.Ä) hochgeladen wird und in den Bilderdateien, die auf dem PC deiner Freundin sind, bleibt. MfG, 16:11, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS: Bitte unterschreibe deinen Beitrag das nächste Mal wieder, wenn du mich was fragst, weil es so einfacher für mich ist, zu sehen, wer mich was fragt, weil ich das Anfangs nicht wusste :/ Hey :3 Hallo ich bin Honigwolke, ich denke, dass du mich zwar nicht kennst und denkst, dass ich auch ziemlich neu bin, jeddoch ist das mein zweiter Account. Der erste ist inaktiv - Nun zum eigentlichen Punkt: Falls du Fragen oder sonstiges haben solltest, kannst du dich immer an mich wenden - ich helfe gerne und hoffe, dass ich dir helfen kann. Wäre nett, wenn du mir zurückschreiben würdest. Al und Lg deine Honigwolke (Diskussion) 17:51, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) (will Siggi nicht suchen XD) Hallo bin jetzt da ^^^ Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 15:22, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hähähähä Hi xD Hey :3 Du hast schon ein paar Sachen von mir kommentiert und scheinst echt net zu sein c: Wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein können :3 L.G 19:47, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Yay :D & Dankeschön :3 Kann ich dich NomNom nennen? xD L.G :3 10:35, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Gerne :) Hab ich gern gemacht :) Ich hab auch ka wie du das hingekrigt hast :) AL ud LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]]''Would you love me - even if I'll be myself?'' PS: Hast du keine Siggi? WEnn du willst, kann ich dir eine machen :) Kein Problem :) Du musst mir nur sagen: *Name *Schriftart des Namens *Farbe des Namens (Farbverlauf?) *Spruch *Schriftart des Spruchs *Farbe des Spruchs (Farbverlauf?) Deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']]''Would you love me - even if I'll be myself?'' 17:04, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Fertig - hier ist sie! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir :) LG, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oh, du musst einfach nur das |Nini-Nom}} bei Einstellungen und Signatur in das Feld kopieren und bei dem Kästchen dadrunter den Haken setzen. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, kannst du immer noch mit in der Code-Ansicht unterschreiben :) Alles, alles Liebe und viel Spaß! LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Re :) Hey :3 Ja musste sein dass der mal stirbt xD. Also da gibt es so nen Trick den ich immer mache xD und zwar: Du schreibst: [Hinter Orhideenjunges dann ein | und dann Ochideenpfote. Sprich: [[Orchideenjunges|Orchideenpfote und dann wieder ]. (Ohne Leertaste am Ende) Also: [ Orchideenpfote ] (nur ohne Leerzeichen :) ) Und dann hast du es verlinkt, nur steht Orchideenpfote :33 Ich hoffe du hast es halbwegs verstanden xD LG und hdl :3 13:20, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Hey :) Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es recht gut ;)<3 Trzdm danke wegen der Nachfrage <3 13:35, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) =Hi= Hey ich wollte dir nur kurz Vipernzahn zeigen. Ich hoffe er entspricht deinen Vorstellungen. Die Streifen am Kinn haben mich fast umgebracht. Aber das war es wert. Ach ja Frage. Wäre es ok wenn er der Gefährte von Amselgesang wird? Die Erwartet Junge und kann ja kurz vor der Geburtstehen thumb LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:25, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Taustern Hi Nini-Nom! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mit Taustern (by Nini-Nom) eine leere Seite erstellt hast und möchte dich bitten die möglichst nach 24h der Erstellung ausgeweitet zu haben, bevor ich sie löschen würde. LG 14:27, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Guppy bei unserer Geschichte hast du doch eine Katze namens Regenbogenpfote. Hier ist mal ein Bild das ich gemacht habe und wehe das ist schlecht, dafür habe ich ungefähr 1 einhalb stunden gebraucht :D thumb|left P.s. schreib mir dann mal wie du es findest ;D Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 21:09, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Antwort ach hätte ja sein können :D Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 14:31, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht sicher Haii Guppy, Also ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich eine Fanfiktion machen soll oder nicht. Was meinst du dazu, soll ich es machen oder es lieber lassen? Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:10, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Wow *-*♥♥♥ Das Fanart ist toll, ich liebe es ♥♥♥ 19:30, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Wann schreibst du weiter? Hallo Guppy ich wollte dich mal fragen wann du Begegnung weiterschreibst. Du hattest ja gesagt das du selbst noch ein bissel schreiben wolltest weil dein kapi zu kurz ist. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 17:18, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re: Gelöscht Hallo Nini-Nom, kann es sein, dass du deine Geschichte schonmal umbenannt hast? Falls ja, so liegt darin wahrscheinlich der Grund der Löschung, da ich vor einiger Zeit alle neu aufgetretenen Weiterleitungsseiten gelöscht habe, damit der Artikelname für andere User genutzt werden kann. Aus irgendeinem Grund muss ich dabei aus versehen die Geschichte selbst, statt nur die Weiterleitungsseite ihres alten Titels gelöscht haben. Die Geschichte sollte jetzt aber wieder hergestellt sein. 16:45, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hier die Vorlage Ich sollte dir ja die Vorlage schicken und hier ist sie: ''(Bild auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht) Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 06:58, 9. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallöle Hallo Guppy, kannst du mal bitte bei Gelegenheit Begegnung weiterschreiben? Das wäre echt nett. Danke im Vorraus ;D Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 09:21, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: Köpfe Ja, wenn du mir Credit gibst (= dazuschreibst von wem die Vorlage ist) dann kannst du die Kopfvorlage auch benutzen ^^ 11:50, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Idee bzw. Angebot Hallöchen Nini ^^ Also, mir ist aufgefallen dass du in deinen Geschichten schon einige Flüchtigkeitsfehler gemacht hast und es dadurch etwas schwieriger zu lesen ist (ist nicht böse gemeint, ehrlich!!!!). Darum wollte ich eigentlich anbieten, für dich noch einmal über die Kapitel zu schauen und die Fehler zu korrigieren :) Ja, ist nur so ein Angebot ;) Alles, alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 18:30, 7. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ya-hey! xD Yaaay XD Cool, super :) Freut mich, dass ich dir helfen kann; ich verlange doch keine Gegenleistungen! O_O xD (Sry, bin grad echt komisch drauf *-q* :P) Soll ich dir die Kapitel dann hier schicken oder einfach direkt in der Geschichte bearbeiten? Und eine Frage: In ziemlich vielen Geschichten (von so gut wie allen hier meine ich) sind keine Absätze, in einigen nach jeder Zeile einer. Darf ich vllt auch Absätze setzen??? :* Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 12:37, 9. Jun. 2015 (UTC) PS: Klar doch xD Super Okay, super :D Dann fang ich gleich an ... Eine Frage noch: Darf ich vllt auch einige Absätze einfügen? :) [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 18:03, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Danke^^ Danke für dein Lob! Und das Bild es echt schön :*. Ich stell es gleich auf ihre Seite^^ --Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 13:29, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Daaankee!! Ohh .... Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für das Alles!!!! :** Ich weiß wirklich gar nicht was ich sagen soll <3 Ich hasse das auch -_- Wenn schon, dann doch bitte wenigstens nett fragen .... Alles, alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] 16:44, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Die Jungen von Vipernzahn und Amselgesangt Hallo Nini die Jungen von Vipernzahn und Amselgesang sind da. Er hat zwei Söhne und Zwei Töchter. Silberjunges und Blitzjunges sind die Söhne, Dunkeljunges und Natternjunges die Töchter. Ich hab extra darauf geachtet dass man genau erkennt wer die Eltern sind. Ich hoffe mal sie gefallen dir. Silberjunges1.png|Silberjunges Silberjunge2.png|Silberjunges noch mal Blitzjunges1.png|Blitzjunges Blitzjunegs2.png|Blitzjunges noch mal Dunkeljunges1.png|Dunkeljunges Dunkeljunges(By Verena).png|Dunkeljunges noch mal Natternjunges2.png|Natternjunges Natternjunges.png|Natternjunges noch mal LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 16:31, 7. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Re Hey, danke für die Bilder von Hirschblüte und Pandafrost <3 Sie sind dir ehrlich gelungen, ich hätte es nicht besser machen können :) Aber kannst du sie mir evtl. nochmal auf meiner Disk schicken, weil sie sind einfach weg und ich habe sie sehr schön gefunden und hätte sie gern auf den Seiten der zwei Kätzinnen hochgeladen ^^ L.G :3 12:50, 8. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Re die Jungen freut mich dass sie dir gefallen. Hab auch viel Zeit in die kleinen gesteckt, was das aussehen betrifft LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 14:07, 10. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Begegnung Hallo, kannst du mal BITTE BITTE Begegnung weiterschreiben? Es ist nur noch 2 Kapitel bis die Geschichte endet und eins schreibst du. Es wäre echt nett wenn du heute bzw morgen oder wann auch immer du noch irgendwann in den Ferien oder halt in den nächsten Wochen Zeit hast da weiterschreibst, denn ich will die Geschichte endlich beenden. Wenn nicht schreib bitte wenigstens die hälfte oder ein bisschen, dass wenigstens ein Anfang von Gespensterpfote dasteht. Würde mich echt freuen wenn du das ließt und meiner Bitte ein bissel folgst. Ich weiß es klingt irgendwie wie ein Befehl, aber ich musste es dir nochmal sagen. Nicht das du es vergisst(ich kenne dich zu gut) Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 18:19, 16. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Das alternative Bild Das bild ist voll schön ich nehme es mit in die Gallerie LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:51, 17. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Re: Blatt Danke Nini ich hätte das wirklich nicht hingekriegt, weiß auch nicht warum. Wo hast du die Base her? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 11:14, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re: Base Danke aber musst du icht extra machen, ich denke auf DA oder Google, findet man die schon. Aber trotzdem Danke LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:53, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Base Ok Korria hab ich heute noch nicht auf DA gefunden. So ausfürlich durchstöbere ich das nicht. Da hab ich übrigens auch einen Namen. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:10, 13. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Re Hey, ich hab von der Vorlage noch eine Extraversion gemacht, bei der ein ©Tau an der Seite vom Kopf ist (hier zu finden), dadurch musst du dann nichts mehr hinzuschreiben ^^ 15:21, 21. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Re -_- Hey duu *-* Tut mir leid dass ich erst jetzt zurückschreibe -_- Ich war im Urlaub und hab deine Nachricht danach iwie verdrängt. Sorry -_- Uff ... irgendwie hab ich kein Plan, was ich dir da für Tipps geben kann 0_0 Eigentlich suche ich immer einfach Bilder von Katzen, wo man den Kopf gut sieht, dann welche für den Hintergrund, dann gute Katzen in Posen. Das schneide ich aus und zusammen, färbe es ein wenig um, entferne ein paar Unreinheiten uns voilà - ein Cover ist entstanden (dazu kommen selbstverständlich noch Schrift unso). Keine Ahnung ob dir das jetzt geholfen hat -_- Vielleicht könntest du einfach mal eine nette Eigenkreation machen. ich in letzter Zeit auch, da ich zu faul für lange Projekte bin und so gute Cover nicht mehr hinkriege ._. Tja, hoffe das hat dir geholfen. Ich fürchte nicht :( Kannst mir ja noch mal zurückschreiben und wenn du irgendein anderes Anliegen hast, kannst du mir gern nochmal schreiben. Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] PS: Ich bin müde ._. Blatt das im Wind weht und Wind der kalten Zeit NIni es ist endlich soweit. Wind der kalten Zeit und Blatt das im Wind weht haben nun endlich ihr erstes gemeinsames Junges. Es wird dann in Vergeltung auftauchen. Aber ich wollte dir die kleine schon mal vorstellen Dämmerung die früh kommt (Dämmerung) Hier ist auch eines der ersten Bilder von ihr als Junges Es ist übrigens noch die erste Version die endgültige folgt. Ich hoffe mal sie gefällt dir mit ihr hab ich was besonderes vor. 1.JungesWindundBlatt.png LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 12:09, 23. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi Sammy Danke dür das Angebot aber behalt sie mal. Wer weiß ob du sie nicht irgendwann mal brauchen kannst. Aber Aktuell habe ich genug Katzen. Falls ich doch mal, welche brauche, werde ich mich aber bei dir melden Nini. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 16:56, 25. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Apropos Ja sie gefällt mir. Das ist nicht so schlimm dass sie etwas dunkler ist. Ich füge sie gleich mal in die Galerie ein. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:59, 25. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Cat Base Hey Nini-Nom :3 Das war die Vorlage von der Katze. Du kannst sie meinetwegen auch benutzen ^^ LG Eisfrost XD 18:58, 29. Nov. 2015 (UTC)thumb|334px Chat Hey,also erstens ich bin Mohnfrost obwohl wir uns noch nicht so gut kennen könntest du bitte heute oder Morgen in den Chat kommen? Ich muss dich etwas fragen.Ich würde mich freuen wenn du in den Chat kommen würdest Morgen oder heute.Wenns nicht geht,dann sag mir wann du in den Chat kommen kannst. LG,(Mohnfrost 17:32, 12. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Hey Hey Nini ich will dir kein stress machen,aber ich bin gerade im Chat und warte auf dich.Kannst du kommen? (Mohnfrost 17:14, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Bilder Also hallo Nini.Ich kann schon nicht mehr auf dich im Chat warten deswegen sag ich es jetzt.Also ich brauche Bilder für meine Charaktere und ich wollte dich fragen ob du einen Computer überhaupt hast.Damit du die Bilder für mich machn kannst.Meine ganzen Charaktere sind hier http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:By_Mohnfrost les das Aussehen meiner Charaktere und welchen Rang sie haben: Schüler,Krieger und so weiter.Und fang mit dem allerersten an.Dann zeig mir die Bilder auf meiner Disskussionsseite.Dann sag ich dir ob das passt oder nicht und wenn es passst,dann darfst du mit dem nächsten Charakter anfangen. LG (Mohnfrost 09:18, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Abendpelz und Blaubeerpfote Ja sie gehören dazu. LG,(Mohnfrost 14:17, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Die drei Oh tut mir so leid! Aber bei Blaubeerpfote hab ich statt blaugrau Kätzin,weißegraue Kätzin geschrieben tut mir leid! Okey also kannst du Blaubeerpfote bitte ändern? Blaugraue Kätzin mit blauen Augen und bei Feuerkralle könntest du das Feuerrote Fell so orangerot machen? Udn bei Abendpelz passt alles. LG,(Mohnfrost 17:05, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Die Zwei Danke und tut mir leid,dass ich bei Blaubeerpfote weißgrau geschrieben habe statt blaugrau. LG (Mohnfrost 17:35, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Super Super ! Sie passen.Also mit den dreien bist du schon fertig.Danke! Abendpelz Oh ja! Danke! Die zerfetzten Ohren hab ich voll vergessen. lg (Mohnfrost 18:01, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Supi Super! Nur die Punkte bei Beerenfrost mag ich nicht. lg (Mohnfrost 18:17, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Jazzera,Hamsat,Dominik und Michael Nini ich wollte dir nnur sagen meine Vier charas Michael,Dominik,Jazeera und Hamsat.Bitte vergiss nicht. Mach für die vier keine Bilder.Okey. LG (Mohnfrost 18:30, 15. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Bärenmond Also bei Beerenfrost passt schon alle und Bärenmonds Ohren,Pfoten und Kopf soll hellgrau sein. LG,(Mohnfrost 08:49, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Nachtpfote Hey Nini ich wollte dich nur fragen.Also ich bin bei meiner Geschichte die Reise der Vier,bei der stelle wo Nachtpfote zur Krieegerin ernannt wird,aber ich weiß nicht welchen Kriegernamen ich für sie nehmen soll.Bitte hilf mir. LG, (Mohnfrost 11:49, 16. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Youtube Hey Nini! Ich hab in youtube Trailers vom Baumclan,Rosenclan,Sturmclan und Himmelclan,da kannst du sschauen wie die Katzen aussehen. Hier sind die links: 1.Baumclan trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4J5uKRa9ho 2.Rosenclan Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIab1NdUhG4 3.Himmelclan trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_2uV_RcLKM 4.Sturmclan Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEzXRoVfLGw Nachtpfote Sie ist eine hübsche,kleine,flinke Kätzin.Ich dachte am anfang Nachtwolke.Doch es gibt eh schon menge Katzen mit den Namen: Nachtwolke.Dann dachte ich mir Nachtblatt,aber ich hatte eine Kätzin mit dem namen Nachtblatt im Himmelclan.Dann dachte ich mir Nachtpelz,aber,dass hört sich eher Männlich an.Ernsthaft ich weiß es nicht. Danke ich habe mich entschieden für Nachtblüte. LG,(Mohnfrost 13:13, 17. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Bärenmond Schön.(Dumme frage jetzt) Aber wo meinst du unter die Bilder? (Mohnfrost 09:15, 19. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Samtherz Warum hab ich ihn als Heiler genommen.Er hätte Krieger sein müssen.Ja ich hab mich auch in ihn verknallt. Das Bild passt.Hast du schön gemacht. Mohnfrost 18:16, 23. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Wie wärs wenn ich auf der Kategorie: Mohnfrost schreibe,dass die ganzen Bilder du gemacht hast. Mohnfrost 11:07, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Siggi Ich wollte dich fragen ob du für mich einen Siggi machen kannst. Mohnfrost 11:43, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Aschenregen Aschenregen: Ach du meine Fresse! Was ist denn Nini eingefallen! Mich so hässlich zu Zeichen! Nini: Hey! Ich hab mein bestes gegeben! Mohnfrost: Hört sofort auf! Ascchenregen entschudige dich bei ihr! Aschenregen: Aber das Bild ist so hässlich Mohnfrost: Ach Aschenfergen.Wir werden es trotzdem einfügen.Auch wenn dirs nicht gefällt Aschenregen: NEIN! Mohnfrost: Oh doch. Aschenregen: NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! BITTE! (fängt an zu weinen) Mohnfrost: Ach der Arme.Aschenregen du bist doch kein junges. Nini: Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Mohnfrost: Keine Ahnung.Vielleicht eine andere Vorlage. Nini: (schaut sie entäuscht an) Hmmmm Mohnfrost: Weißt du Nini.Sollten wir die Voralge nehmen,die du bei Samtherz genommen hast? Nini: Ich weis nicht.Ich werde es mir überlegen. Mohnfrost 15:06, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Ach Ach Nini.Aschnregen sag es ihr. Aschenregen: Ich will,dass du bitte,die Voralge nimmst,die du bei Samtherz genommen hast und das Muster ist okay.Du kannst das gleiche Muster nehmen. Gut wie du gehört hast.Aschenregen gefällt die Vorlage nicht.Ihm gefällt die von Samtherz. Mohnfrost 15:44, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Aschenregen und Glimmerpelz Aschenregen: Vielen dank! Das Bild sieht schön aus. Das Bild sieht gut aus. Glimmerpelz: Ich hatte am anfang als ich auf die Welt kam braunes Fell und später wurde es so mittelgrünfarben.Meinen Eltern ist es garnicht aufgefallen,dass ich am anfang braunes Fell hatte. Die Seite Ich habee gehört,dass deine Geschichte Erwachter Blutdurst weg ist.Nun ich hab gerade die Geschichte angeschaut und dann auf Bearbeiten gedrückt.Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer auf micht,aber als ich auf Bearbeiten drückte.Drückte ich dort Seite speichern und dort ist dann deine ganze Geschichte gekommen.Es tut mir leid wenn ich es dir liebe sagen sollte,statt es selbst zu machen,aber ich wollte nur helfen. Mohnfrost 16:03, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Die Seite Ich hätte auch panik gehabt wenn ich bei meinen Geschichten so etwas gesehen hätte und hab ich gerne gemacht.Da du ja für mich Bilder machst.Werde ich dir auch helfen. ;) Mohnfrost 16:30, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Re Hallo Nini-Nom, tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht was du meinst, bei mir ist bei der Seite alles in Ordnung. Die Versionen sagen mir, dass die Seite weder gelöscht noch geleert worden ist. Kann es sein, dass du den Artikel selbst noch sehen konntest, es aber nichts mehr in ihm drin stand? In dem Fall musst du nämlich einfach nur auf Seite bearbeiten klicken und dann, ohne etwas bearbeitet zu haben auf Seite speichern klicken. Dann soltest du wieder alles sehen können. 22:45, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Bilder Nini wann machst du weiter mit den Bildern? Nicht böse gemeint frage nur.Bitte antworte. Bin schon gespannt auf die neuen Bilder. ;) Mohnfrost 10:15, 29. Dez. 2015 (UTC) KupferFELL Meinst du damit Kupferfell? Wenn ja dann will ich lieber eine andere Vorlage und außerdem.Er ist ja ein roter Kater deswegen will ich das du in dunkelrot machst und mit dunkelgrünen Augen.Nicht böse gemeint.Ich wills nur so haben. Mohnfrost 17:24, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Vorlage Also...Hahaha.Boah ich steh voll auf die Vorlage von Smatherz und Aschenregen.Nimm bitte nochmal die.Ich werde jetzt nicht dir sagen,dass du immer diese Vorlage nehmen sollst.Nur bei Kupferfell wird das gut passen deswegen. Mohnfrost 17:47, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Augen Es sieht schön aus nur die Augen sind irgenwie komisch.Schau es dir besser noch mal an. Mohnfrost 18:24, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Kupferfell Das Bild ist schön.Habs eingefügt. Mohnfrost 18:45, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Blaubeerblatt Ich hofffe ich nerve dich nicht,aber Blaubeerpfote ist jetzt Blaubeerblatt deswegen will ich,dass du ein neues Bild für sie machst.Ich will,dass du die Voralge nimmst,die du bei Orchideenlied hast.Sie ist voll schön.Ich hoffe ich nerve dich nicht und außerdem will ich neue Augenfarbe haben,also blaue Augén. Mohnfrost 19:04, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Wow Wow das ist das schönste Bild das ich je gesehen habe.Vielen dank nini.Mach weiter so. Lg Mohnfrost 09:50, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Flammenschweif Ich hatte mir etwas anderes erwartet.Also so einen mutige Krieger Vorlage.Nicht böse gemeint.Probier es mal mit einer anderen Vorlage und die fellfarbe etwas so orange.Oh bitte. Mohnfrost 12:39, 31. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Smiley Du hattest recht gehabt.Smiley hat mir als neujahr geschenk ein siggi gemacht.Der siggi hat die Farben die dein Siggi hat.Hoffe du bist nicht sauer,aber ich fand die Farben so schön. Hier ist mein siggi: [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:30, 1. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cover Ich wollte dich nur kurz fragen ob du auch für meine Geschichten Cover machen kannst.Bitte antworten. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:49, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cover Ich will eh nicht solche wie von W1nterpfote und Leopardenschwinge. Name der Geschichte: Die Reise der Vier Farbe von Schrift: Also ich will das du ganz oben in der Mitte: Die Reise der Vier klein schreibts in Weiß und dann unter Die Reise der Vier schreibst du Warrior cats also so groß oder mittelgroß in schwarz. Welcher hintergrung und was soll drauf sein: Also hinten soll der Wald sein und vorne eine Wiese auf der Wiese stehen die Vier Katzen Wolkenjäger,Lichtherz,Aschenregen und Abendpelz.Unzwar Aschenregen mit seiner Vorlage auf dem Cover.Auch Abendpelz sizt dort mit seiner Vorlage.Und bei Wolkenjäger will ich,dass du in machst mit der Aschenregens Vorlage und Lichtherz machst du mit Blauubeerblatts Vorlage. Puh hoffe du hast alles verstanden.Ne menge arbeit für dich. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 10:37, 3. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Vorlagen Nini könntest du bitte nur diese Vorlagen benutzen bei meinen Charakteren: Die bei Blaubeerpfote und die bei Samtherz und auch für Heiler hier bei diesem Chara: Eichenblatt (by Schwinge) also damit meine ich nur bei Kätzinnen oder wenn du willst auch bei einpaar Kater oder für Heiler Kater auch die von Samtherz und für Ahnführer vielleicht auch eine perfeckte Vorlage.Außerdem könntest du diese Vorlagen auch für meine Charaktere Benutzen hier bei disem Charakter sind sie Löwenpfote (By Verena2) P.S.: Ich hab eine Geschichte für dich geschrieben hier: The two best Friends [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 18:27, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Okey Okey verstehe.Das gleiche ist auch bei mir in der Schule. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 11:32, 16. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Re Hallo Nini-Nom, Ich hab mir das mal angeguckt, und es liegt nicht an dir. Das Problem liegt bei Blaufrosts Signatur, da bei ihr mehrfache "s" fehlen, wodurch das Kommando big - also die Vergrößerung der Schrift - nicht abgegrenzt wird und sich deshalb auf alle nachkommenden Nachrichten auswirkt. 17:20, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Weißpfotige Erdjägerin Erstmal danke, dass du mir eine Katze gewidmet hast :) außerdem kannst du gern eine Seite über Weißpfotige erstellen. Wie du willst :) Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 17:32, 19. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Machst du bald weiter? Machst du auch weiter mit meinen Charakteren und den Cover? Das dauert so lange.. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:52, 27. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Cover? Hast du es schon fertig? Und wirst du es mir am Samstag oder Sonntag zeigen? [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 19:48, 29. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Wow! Wow! Das Cover ist super hübsch.Ich muss es einfach einfügen! Es geht nicht anders! Ich muss es einfügen! Vielen dank! Das Cover ist so schön! [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 13:51, 3. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Herbstschwinges Entscheidung Ich habe ine neue Geschichte: Herbstschwinges Entscheidung.Und ich hätte ein viedeo hier https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyevA2TZfC8&spfreload=10,also ich habe es gemacht,aber es ist lange her,als ich es gemacht hatte.Und da sind zweii Bilder die zwei Bilder will ich für Lichtmond und Herbstschwinge haben. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:58, 4. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Na... Ich will das du die beiden Bilder in diesem Video für mich machst.Vielleicht kann es ja schwer sein...aber ich hoffe du schafst das,oder kann man da was machen? Damit man die beiden Bilder hat? Oder muss man sie machen? [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 16:24, 5. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Vorlage in weiß Könntest du mir bitte die Vorlage von Samtherz in weiß schicken? [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o'h''''n'f'r''''o's''''t '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 15:22, 13. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hi Hi :) Wollte fragen ob du die Cover bei Die Dornen der schönsten Blume selbst gemacht hast :) Ich liebe die einfach 0_o LG -- 14:20, 3. Mai 2016 (UTC) Re: Hi Sammy Die Bilder sind aus einem Lineart Bundle von LindsayPrower es kostet aber 100 dA Points damit man sie verwenden darf. Sind also keine Free to use Linearts. Genauer erklärt ist das auf der Seite von Kojotenstern da auch schon Poppy danach gefragt hatte. Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:06, 19. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hy Hy Nini. Ich habe dich lange nicht mehr gesehn...aber um das geht es auch nicht.Ich bräuchte ein Bild mit dieser Vorlage: Unkenblatt und Federsplitter.png Die Kätzin soll: Ampferschweif sein und der Kater soll: Samtherz sein. Lg deine 16:19, 29. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hi :) Ich liebe deine Staddel die Dornen der schönsten Blume . Ich schreibe auch selber eine Story ( Schatten des Hasses (by Rosenwolf)) . Allerdings ist mir aufgefallen , das sie deiner Staffel ziemlich ähneln könnte . Die Handlung zwar glaube ich nicht , aber meine Hauptcharaktere heißen Rosenpfote ( später Rosenstich oder stachel ) und Orchideenpfote ( später Orchideenblüte (wahrscheinlich , bin mir noch nicht sicher )) und sind Ziehschwestern . Vielleicht magst du sie dir ja mal anschauen und mir sagen ob sie deiner Staffel zu ähnlich ist , und ob ich sie löschen soll . Ich will aber nochmal betonen , das sie deiner Staffel in keinsterweisr ähneln soll , und ich mir über die Ähnlichkeit nicht bewusst war , bevor ich von einer Leserin darauf hingewiesen wurde Liebe Grüße --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 13:24, 3. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hy Oh,vielen dank^^ Das Bild ist einfach nur wunderschön. Lg,Poppy. Hallo Nini-Nom Ich hätte eine Frage: Also,da ich die Bilder am meisten die von Abendpelz und Seelenfluss schön finde wollte ich dich fragen,wo du diese Vorlagen findest? Am meisten frage ich dich wo ich die Vorlagen von Seelenflus und Abendpelz finde. Lg,Poppy Bilder^^ Hey Nini-Nom ich bräuchte für Abendpelz,Adlerkralle,Ampferschweif,Apfelschnee und Azurschweif ein tolles Bild für die Charabox. Geht das? Die Vorlage ist egal,aber es soll eine tolle Vorlage sein. Lg, 08:13, 12. Jul. 2016 (UTC)